


The thread to the heart

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV), Suits (TV) RPF, White Collar, White Collar RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence deafening wave bore down, washing away the paint ... the sounds ... the world around.</p>
<p>Тишина наваливается оглушающей волной, смывая краски… звуки… мир вокруг…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thread to the heart

***  
Тишина… именно она – оглушает, заставляя измученное тело реагировать на окружающую среду. Несколько суток непрерывных бомбардировок, когда им там наверху – абсолютно безразлично, кого они стирают с лица земли… несколько суток постоянных взрывов перемежающихся криками и проклятиями преимущественно в наш адрес… бесконечные выстрелы, свист пуль и тонкое перекрестье собственной оптики, с которой кажется сросся… лица, которых не видишь за мишенями, зато отлично чувствуешь этот взгляд, что напоследок бросает на тебя враг по ту сторону прицела. И – есть всего мгновение, когда ты можешь опередить его палец на спусковом крючке… миг между ударами сердца… когда все вокруг замирает… А потом повторяется снова и снова… до тех пор, пока тот – _по ту сторону_ – не окажется чуть проворнее… И тогда возникает то, что держит тебя в этом аду живым, заставляя оставаться самим собой – голос… _его_ голос.  
\- Как ты?  
\- Живой…  
Это правда – ни на что больше нет сил, они уходят на то чтобы просто оставаться здесь – живым… и _его_ голос это та самая _ниточка к сердцу_ … Потому что именно он – причина твоего присутствия здесь вот уже который раз подряд, вопреки громким обещаниям, тревожным взглядам близких и собственному яростному шепоту в самый темный предрассветный час, когда тебя и слышит-то лишь он. Потому что здесь нельзя иначе… спайка – все, что есть друг у друга, ты прикрываешь – тебя прикрывают, только так…- _Уйдет он – ухожу и я. Без него я не останусь_ … Потому что ему веришь больше, чем себе… И среди этого грохота и пальбы есть пара-тройка часов, когда он забывает разбудить тебя к оговоренной вахте, давая небольшую передышку… есть его взгляд, которым он ощупывает тебя в первый момент встречи, легкий кивок и вот ты уже на привычном месте – чуть позади и справа… его ведомый…   
И вдруг – эта оглушительная тишина… вязкая… зыбучая. В ней тонут все звуки и само время, кажется, застывает. А самое главное – его нет… нет связи, пустота и все та же тишина в наушнике, который давно стал частью тебя… _Его_ нет там, где он должен быть… Разумом понимаешь, что это, скорее всего, просто неполадки со связью, повреждения взрывными волнами и еще черт знает чем… но сердце все равно пропускает удар за ударом и гонишь, и гонишь от себя проклятую мысль – о самом страшном… а она – даже не думает уходить… И вот тогда – перестаешь считать патроны и просто встаешь в полный рост…  
  
 _\- Патрик! – кто-то методично нажимает на грудную клетку, а его голос…- Пат, черт тебя дери! Очнись же! - Я с трудом разлепляю глаза_ …   
У Габриэля дрожат руки и сам он – белее той стены, что у нас в ванной. Рядом с ним – мой недавний знакомец, тот самый возмутительно красивый Мэтт, тоже подрастерявший свой шик и блеск. А надо мной склоняется смутно-знакомое лицо… но уловить – где я его видел, слишком сейчас тяжкое усилие для моих расплавленных чем-то странным мозгов.  
\- Вроде бы пришел в себя… - констатирует тот, что нависает надо мной, - вам повезло… таких редко откачивают…  
\- Я признателен вам… - мой брат замолкает, и не только мне заметно то потрясение, которое он все еще пытается пережить.  
\- О, благодарите Мэттью, он вовремя привез его… - отмахивается тот, а Красавчик лишь качает головой, - Что ты, дядя, нам так повезло, что ты оказался на дежурстве!  
\- Вы – врач? – резко спрашивает Габриэль, уже почти придя в себя.  
\- Нет, - улыбается тот, - Скотленд-ярд, спецподразделение. Просто… - выразительный взгляд в сторону Красавчика, - приходилось иметь дело с отравлениями и передозировками. Вы справитесь, думаю? Врача лучше вызвать, чтобы зафиксировал симптомы и уточнил дозировку.   
\- Да, конечно… еще раз благодарю, Тим. Я ваш должник.  
\- Не думаю… - тянет тот, снова глядя на племянника, тот отвечает ясным взглядом, - Ты все не так понял!   
\- Я хотел вернуть машину, - отчетливо произношу я, вклиниваясь в разговор и вызывая небольшое такое потрясение у всех присутствующих, - мы же ее угнали… вроде как.  
\- Серьезно? – картинно возведя очи горе, Красавчик небрежно-элегантным жестом надевает шляпу, проводя по полям – выравнивая в нужной плоскости, в то же время успешно избегая еще одного сверлящего взгляда своего старшего родственника. – Брось, Патрик, у Августа этих машин… Дядя, ну правда – им нужно было оттуда быстро уйти, я просто отдал ему ключи!   
\- Засунул в карман, - уточняю я, стараясь не замечать очень пристального взгляда брата, от которого у меня обычно волосы встают дыбом на затылке. Видимо, что-то разглядев или просто уловив на уровне ощущений, старший из наших спасителей кивает, - Мэттью, идем. Твоя тетушка уже собирает поисковые партии по наши души. Вы позвоните мне, - визитка ложится на стол, - на днях.  
Гэйб кивает, провожая их до двери, потом возвращается, тяжело опускаясь прямо на пол рядом с диваном, с которого я так и не удосужился встать.   
\- Прости… - негромко произношу я, пожалуй, лишь за тем, чтобы нарушить эту оглушающую тишину.  
\- За что… - это не вопрос. Габриэль чуть поворачивает голову в мою сторону, - ты что-то говорил, пока… когда был в отключке…   
\- Война… кажется, - неуверенно отзываюсь я, чувствуя, как заливаюсь краской стыда сам не зная – почему. – Я… мы оба были там… и я… потерял тебя… связь с тобой, - поспешно исправляюсь, - и – не знал, жив ли ты…   
\- Отключу Интернет и выброшу, к черту, телевизор! – вновь становясь моим _любимым_ старшим братом, Гэйб поднимается, накрывая меня пледом. – Спи, чучело!   
  
Тишина наваливается оглушающей волной, смывая краски… звуки… мир вокруг… Оптика не нужна, чтобы разглядеть его почти всегда бесстрастное лицо… только полные тревоги глаза да суровая ниточка губ его выдают… кажется – пытаешься что-то сказать, протянуть ту самую _ниточку к сердцу_ … И кажется – слышишь… _останься со мной_ …


End file.
